Laura Roslin's ways to piss of Cyclons on NC
by The noble one
Summary: What if Laura ended up several times at the detention center? How will she handel it? It's a mix of humor, angst, drama & of course A/R
1. Detention Center Round Ia

Hey, I was rewatching season 3 (again!) when I thought what if Laura was captured more then once? Also what exactely was her role in the resistance? So this combined with writers's block involving some other stuff this is the result. I don't know how this will evolve but here is the start.

It's set on NC during the Cyclon occupation in Laura's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BSG and the characters belong to the writers, producers, actors,... It's just for entertainment.

The first time I was brought to the detention center I was at the school going-over some homework with Maya. I didn't notice them at first because I had my back towards the entrance, if that's the proper description.

They actually asked me very kindly if I would accompany them. Which I did because what was I going to do as a teacher against 2 armed men? Take them down? I didn't think so.

While we were walking towards the center which I renamed: New Caprica's own play-ground for the frakking toasters or New Caprica's own personal hell with cells if that is even possible because frankly the whole godsdamned planet was hell but hey it wasn't my idea to move down here now was it?

Nope I didn't think so. I'll talk about my nicknames for that building more later.

Now where was I? Ah yes!

I was 'escorted' by two armed men to the center when they informed me that I was merely going to be asked some questions.

HA! Right. I didn't know that asking just 'some' questions involved being thrown in a cell without a bed. But hey I'm merely a schoolteacher. But I just nodded to them and kept quiet. When we arrived a model 3 known as D'anna and several Centurions were waiting for me.

Now anyone els would probably have kept their mouths shut but ooh no not me.

I simply smiled and asked if they where my welcoming party and were my red carpet was. She of course being a Cyclon didn't get the obvious sarcastic comment and just stared at me with a: what-the-frak-are-you-talking-about-kinda look.

A look she performed like a master. Seriously she could beat Baltar any day, but let's not dwell on that little frakker for now. I just ate and I would like to keep my food inside.

Right sarcasm I would soon discover wasn't something imprinted in the Cyclon brain. Anyhow she decided not to reply and just said that I was expected in the center. 'Oh lovely', I said. 'So what's for dinner?'.

Again N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

Seriously those Cyclons maybe stronger and a pain in the butt when it comes to die (and I mean really die not just Bam and waking up again in a new body. Which is something else I find really annoying!) but they're sure as hell not smarter.

Especially that Doral model. I've always thought he was a moron even when I didn't know he was a Cyclon. I don't think I've encountered anyone who's that stupid and believe me I've met a lot of dumb people. I've after all worked with politicians for about 15 years.

But that's not what I'm trying to say. D'Anna brought me to the 'interrogation room'.

As soon I entered and saw Cavil with his sickening smile I knew I was in trouble.

BIG trouble.

So this was the first piece. Let me know what you all think!

VivaHuddy


	2. Detention Center Round Ib

So this piece continues were the first part stopped. Have fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BSG and the characters belong to the writers, producers, actors,... It's just for entertainment.

Let's recap what I've told you previously. Not that it was that much but anyhow. I told you all how I was brought to detention, had a laugh with D'Anne(eventhough she didn't get my figure, a cyclon without humor!)  
+ I ended up with Cavil. Brr I still get the chills when I recall the way he smiled at me. That man (wel man isn't really the right description, but you get the point) is the definition of creepy.  
Really really creepy.

So I walked into the room. 'Goodevening miss Roslin. How are you these days?'

I really had to bite on my tongue on this one because seriously? How am I? You mean besides the fact that we all live on some rock which is occupied by cyclons. The same cyclons who over 2 years ago destroyed our homes and reduced the human population to 50,000 (now even less). People live in constant fear and you're asking me how I am?

None if these emotions or thoughts showed on my face of course. No after my years in politics I mastered a tactic to mask them.

So I just said: 'As good as expected under these conditions.'

'Ah yes', he laughed, 'Of course.' He gestured me towards a chair. I've asked for your assistence here because I need to know more about the resistance.

Asked? ASKED? Demanded seems more like it.

'Well I don't think I can be of your assistence on that subject. I'm merely a teacher. '

'Yes yes. But I assume that you hear things don't you?'

Well duh! Of course I hear things. I've got these things called ears you... Oh why do I even bother.

'I do hear things uh', (I wasn't sure how to adress him. I didn't think that frakking cyclon would be the wisest thing).  
Anyhow he seemed to understand because he said I could call him Cavil. OK fine. Gods as long that he doesn't think that he can call me Laura now.

'Fine Cavil. As I previously said I do hear things (at this he started to smile. Gods did he really think I would be that easy?) but these involve the words children & homework.' I smiled at him. HA how about that? Now you don't feel like smiling, do you?

What did he expect? That I was going to smile at him and tell him everything. I wonder how that conversation would have turned out. Something like this:  
'Ah my dear Cavil. Actually I'm the head of the resistance. The other members are: Saul, Kara, Anders, Tyrol, Tory and so on.

Did he really think that I would betray my people that easily? (OK they weren't technically my people but you get the point).  
I guess that besides sarcasm, loyalty is something else that isn't imprinted in their brain.

'Come come miss Roslin. Do you really expect us to believe that you know of nothing? You're afterall the former President. The people still respect you.'

'I don't you expect you to do anything. This is how it is. I'm not President Roslin anymore but Laura Roslin, teacher. The people picked Baltar, I think they've made a terrible decision but I have to respect it.'  
'Now if that's all I would like to go back. I've got a lot of homework to correct'.  
I nearly made it to the door when he stopped me.

I don't think I've made myself clear miss Roslin. I want you to spy for me. I want to know everyhting about the resistance. Who-when-where and you are going to get me that information.

OK that did it for me. Did he really think that I Laura Roslin would spy for the cyclons?  
It seems I was wrong when I said that Doral was the dumbest of them because this is just plain stupid. Even Baltar isn't that crazy. Which is a compliment if you hold in mind that he talks to AIR!

I was soo... I don't even know how to descripe how I felt. Angry doesn't even come close. Pissed off is a bit better but combine that with an airlock, feeling the strong urge to smack him really really bad (which means a lot because I'm not someone who approves of violence although I was very tempted at the moment. I also understood better why men like to box!).

It seemed that my anger was obvious because Cavil backed away very fast. Who knew I could scare a cyclon? Ah well perhaps airlocking him once did that. (I know I'm not supposed to like airlocking people but technically he's not human so that's OK right?).

So here I was practically fuming with anger watching how Cavil backed down like a little weasel. (Do weasels back down? I've got to check that. Just to be sure because afterall I am a teacher).  
I took off my glasses, put on my best you-do-not-frak-with-me-glare and started walking towards him.

'If YOU think that I'm going to your spy, you're wrong mister. I do not like getting orders especially from little weasels like yourself. I thought I made that cristal clear but it seems that it didn't go through that thick cyclon head of yours'.

'So I'll say it one more time: I, Laura Roslin wil not, not now, not ever spy for anyone! You don't like that? Though luck. I don't like living on this frakking planet but here I am. Now I don't care if you lock me up, I really don't. Just think twice before you decide to kill me because it's like you said people still respect me and you do not want a revolte now do you?'

It seemed that I managed to silence him because he just looked at me with his mouth open. He actually made a good fish impression.  
I was, like you might expect quite pleased with myself. I just told a-oh-so-superior-cyclon to shove his plan up his... uh butt.  
When I snapped my fingers in front of him, he finally reacted.

'Well it seems that you aren't going to co-operate the easy way so I guess we'll have to do it the hard way.  
Guards! Please escort the lady over here to her cell.'

Cell? CELL? What the frak? Well it's better then being killed.

'And exactly how long are you planning on keeping me here?'

'Oh I haven't decided yet. Enjoy your time here and I hope that you recall your former statements.'With that he left the room and I was brought to my cell.

Well large closet seemed more appropriate. There were only a bucket, some sheets and a small light in the room.

'Oh great!' I dropped myself not very elegant on the sheets (elegance be damned.) and looked at the place where I probably was going to spend a few days.  
'Great just great' This is going to be just fun!

Oh I was wrong. Very wrong.

So this was the second piece of this story. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think about it.

VivaHuddy


	3. Detention Center Round Ic

Hi, it's been a while because I kinda forgot I put it also on fanfiction.

I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** see first chapter

Last time we spoke I told you all about the fact that I nearly became 007 for the Cyclons. With nearly I mean in Cavil's twisted Cyclon mind.

The idea never even crossed my mind thank you very much!  
He didn't share my POV on his idea though.

SURPRISE SURPRISE (Sarcasm alert!)

So what happened next isn't really that interesting or exciting. I spent the next week in my tiny cell without a proper bed or hygienic accomodation.

I think you get the picture? Let's just say that the concept of a toilet was something VERY primitive.

That's all I'm willing to say about that.

In those 7 days I saw no-one!

Well just twice a day someone threw (and threw is the exacte formulation) bread into my cell with a cup of water (which they didn't throw of course).

I was bored to death. Seriously I began counting the bricks in the wall. I mean come on how bored can a person be?

Also being locked up provided the time to spent a lot of time thinking about a certain Admiral. Ah yes Admiral William Adama. The last time we saw each other was at the Groundbreaking Ceremony.

We had quite a night. I don't recall everything but I think that those 2 joints and moonshine were responsible for that.

Whenever I recall that night I start grinning like some 16-year-old girl who made out for the first time with the hottest boy in school.

Yes the Admiral and I had some fun, some adult-fun if you know what I mean.  
As a woman of an certain age it isn't appropriate to gossip about you sex-life (or until recent lack off) but I've got to say: That mustache. WOW! The things that man does with that, his hands, tongue and lips should be illegal (that is with other women. I don't mind it at ALL).

Yes we've enjoyed ourselves quite well.

But enough about that I'm not going to tell you every little detail about that night. At least not now and here!

After the week was up they simply released me without so much as an explanation.

Not that I minded but I knew that it wouldn't be that simple. If Cavil wants something he usually gets it.

During my absence the resistance undertook some actions nothing extreme but still. I knew that some more serious actions needed to be taken if we wanted to Cyclons to understand that we wouldn't go down without  
a fight.

Which was exactly what I said to the rest after being nearly dragged to Cottle to make sure that I was OK. Apparently saying: 'I'm OK. Really everything is fine.' doesn't work when you've been locked up for 7 days.

Even my famous if-you-say-one-more-thing-I'll-airlock-you-myself-glare didn't work.

I guess I need a new one.

So after that totally unnecessary examination we all sat down and talked about what we were going to do next. Anders and Tyrol said that they found some explosives which they could use to blow up buildings used by the Cyclons. I agreed as long as no-one innocent got hurt.

So from that day the resistance acted actively and frequently. The Cyclons now couldn't ignore the fact that we were prepared to fight.

Our luck or should I say Saul's/mine of being free was going to change very soon.

Let me know what you all think,

VivaHuddy


	4. Detention Center Round Id

Hello. Yes I know it's been a while since I updated my apologies :)

Have fun reading though!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

The second time I was brought to the center I was surprised it took them that long.

I mean the last attack from the resistance had been 4 days ago. They already got Saul after a few hours. No one had heard from him ever since, eventhough Ellen went to the center every hour. I have to admit that I felt sorry for her. Yes I know she's a drunk, noisy, irritating, manipulative woman who can't keep her eyes/hands off of Bill (another reason to airlock that woman!) but she didn't deserve this.

So with Saul gone, the rest of the resistance were worried about my safety. I mean come on! Their lives are at risk and they're worrying about MY safety? Really annoying! (but also nice to know that people actually care. Or perhaps they just didn't want to be that person to tell Bill that I-hit-the-bucket sort of speak).

Now were was I?

Ah yes with Saul gone and the rest babbling about my safety I was really worked up. Because I wasn't fooling myself. I knew that I would be next so I hadn't really slept well for the past 3 nights.

When they came for me I was once again at the school tent helping a few children with their project.

Instead of 2 armed men, a boomer model was standing in front of me with 2 centurions.

Knowing that this meant serious business I didn't make any jokes (just thought 'Mm it looks like they brought the heavy material out now') and just asked what they wanted. Boomer (I knew it was a Boomer model of 8 instead of a Sharon because of the way she behaved towards us. She was, as I would later experience still furious about the fact that Cally shot her) informed me that she had been given the assignment to bring me to the center ASAP.

I called Maya who was at the back of the tent and said that she should make sure that the children made it home safe.I could see the fear in the children's eyes and reassured them (although I didn't sound very reassuring even to me) that everything was going to be OK. I just had to answer some questions.

'OK let's go' I said to the 8 and we walked out of the tent.

I was glad that it was already a bit dark so there weren't too many people out. Because I knew that if they saw me they would tell some one of the resistance and more blood wasted wasn't something I had in mind.

Something I found interesting is that instead of being interrogated I was sent directly to a cell. (The same cell as the first time if my memory is correct).

They kept me in my cell for about 2 weeks (I know this because I counted the times they brought me 'food') without interrogation. It felt like they forgot I was even there.

Until my cell door opened and revealed a Leoben model and several centurions.

Now I've already mentioned D'Anna, Doral, Boomer and Cavil. What you need to know about Leoben is that it's a dangerous model. I've experienced his manipulative nature with his William-Adama-is-a-Cyclon-speech. Not one of my finest moments I admit so I tossed that toaster out of the nearest airlock.

'Laura how wonderful it is to see you. I'm here to take you to a very special place so if you would please accompany me.'

Special place my butt (As a teacher it wouldn't be appropriate to use that a-ss word. Damn now I said it. Oh Gods now I've cursed as well. Ah well that's what those Cyclons do to ya)

Well I don't know about you all but I didn't really wanted to visit his special-place. But what choice did I have?

So I dragged my butt from the floor (seriously after spending so long on the ground flexibility doesn't exist anymore) and walked towards him. He gave the order to handcuff me and we started walking for what seemed hours.

It could have been only a few minutes when we stopped for a couple of seconds.

I was guided into a room and from far I could hear some man yelling that they could all go frak themselves and some other things I'm not going to repeat (I think you all can use your imagination!).

When I recognized the man's voice I smiled. The man shouting was the one and only Colonel Saul Tigh.

I was glad because this meant he was still alive but this quickly changed when they removed my blindfold and saw where we were.

Nope definitely not happy anymore.


End file.
